Moi, Lui  Il
by Natalia Varsalli
Summary: Quais seram os verdadeiros sentimentos de Tanya para com Edward?Talvez ela não seja tão má como a maioria a faz parecer.Talvez só esteja apaixonada?E quem não se apaixona pelo Edward? Uma visão de como poderia ser.
1. Capitulo Único

Eu tentei te-lo, tentei faze-lo me amar, tentei deixar de ama-lo mas foi em vão.

Ele era apaixonado por outra.

Fui adorada por todos os homens, menos o por quem quis.

Ele adorava outra.

Eu o desejava.

Ele a desejava.

Eu era o frio, ele preferia o calor.

Ela era o calor.

Eu era loira, mas ele preferia as morenas.

Ela era morena.

Eu o amava , mas ele não.

Ele amava a outra.

Eu sempre ansciei estar em seus braços.

Ele queria outra lá.

A razão para tanto sofrimento? Edward Cullen

Eu o amava com cada fibra do meu ser. O quis desde o primeiro instante. Mas ele não. Nunca se interesou por mim e nem me deu esperanças e do mesmo modo eu as tinha, mas hoje ele as jogou no lixo

"...você está cordialmente convidada para o casamento de Edward Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan..."

Eu uma linda vampira que amava a ele

Ele um vampiro maravilhosa que amava ela

Ela uma simples humana, mas a mulher que ele amava e queria.


	2. Extra I

Aqui estava eu na mansão dos Cullen esperando para ver o homem que eu amo se casar com outra.

Para alguns isso pode parecer triste ou ate melancolico, para mim e so mais uma pouco de dor para carregar no coração, mas um pouco da dor que eu conheço e carrego a anos.

Perdida em meus pensamento so percebi quando Edward subiu ao altar, ele estava magnifico como sempre e parecia estremamente nervoso.

O cânone de Pachelbel começou a tocar. Alice entrou deslizando com um sorriso radiante estampado em sua face, e então tudo aconteceu, eu vi pela primeira vez a mulher que roubou o coração do homem que eu amo, a mulher que ele escolheu para passar a eternidade a seu lado , a mulher que ele escolheu para entregar o seu coração, para perder sua virtude, para dividir os momentos de alegria, tristeza, angustia, anciedade, tudo. A mulher que ele escolheu para ter seu corpo,alma e o mais importante seu coração.

Ainda pior era o fato de que eu não podia dizer que ela era feia, baixinha, gorda, nada por que mesmo ela sendo humana ela era magnifica, longos cabelos castanhos, olhos grandes e profundos de um tom que parecia chocolate derretido, nariz pequeno e levemente arrebitado, rosto em forma de coração e um corpo com formas voluptosas aparentes mesmo com o vestido de noiva que por sinal a fazia luzir ainda mais bela, um vestido branco e cintilante que se abria em uma calda, quase como um copo-de-leite invertido que fazia seu corpo parecer extremamente elegante e gracioso.

Aparentemente estava tão nervosa quanto Edward mas o nervisismo dos dois desapareceu no segundo em que seus olhares se trocaram, Edwar abriu um sorriso radiante e carregado de amor, e se possivel nesse momento a dor de meu peito se intensificou e uma onda de ciúmes imensa invadiu meu corpo, por que ele não podia me amar se eu o amava tanto? por que ele tinha que amar outra? por que não era eu no lugar dela? por que ele não podia sorrir desse jeito para mim?

A cerimonia começou, foram os minutos mais longos de minha vida, cada momento era um suplicio, mas a pior parte foram os votos onde eles juraram amor eterno um ao outro e no final trocaram um beijo carregado de amor e paixão, aquela foi a gota que fez transbordar ainda mais a dor que eu sentia no peito, era incrivel que alguem pudesse sentir tanta dor e continuar vivo.

A cerimonia continuou e logo a dança dos noivos chegou, Edward tomou sua...esposa nos braços e a levou para a pista de dança onde eles mais uma vez pisaram no meu coração já que o Sr. e a Sra. Cullen trocaram mais um beijo que me fez sentir uma imensa raiva daquela mulher que agora ocupava o lugar que eu sempre desejei.

Mau sabia eu que a pior parte ainda estava por vir.

Após um pequeno conflito de Edward com o que era pelo cheiro um lobisomem, Emmet tirou a sua mais nova "irmã" para dançar e Edward foi em busca de uma parceira para dançar, e eu não me permiti perder a oportunidade de estar em seus braços pelo menos uma ultima vez.

Edward? - o chamei quando estive por perto

Tanya – ele disse se virando o meu coração há muito tempo morto se encolheu quando notei um certo tom de disgosto em sua voz. Por que ele me tratava assim?

Tanya a sua presença nunca me foi ao todo agradavel e você sabe disso. – Edward respondeu em tom frio e cortante a minha pergunta mental – Você sempre tentando alguma coisa, insistindo mesmi quando eu esquivava e isso com o tempo acaba sendo estressante.

Eu sentia vontade de chorar, de me debulhar em lagrimas mais isso era impossivel estando paralizada como eu estava. Suas palavras chegaram a mim como adagas afiadas que perfuravam meu coração. Por que ele me tratava assim?

Tanya me desculpa se eu fui rude ou alguma coisa do tipo eu so não quero que você continue se insinuando desse jeito para mim agora que eu estou CASADO – Casado essa palavra ecoou em minha mente – É casado Tanya, e com a mulher que EU AMO e se você me der licença eu vou procura-lá

Eu simplismente consegui assentir, tinha certeza de que minha voz não sairia se tentasse falar a minha vontade nesse momento era de morrer para fazer a dor em meu peito cessar.

Edward foi atras de sua esposa e a abraçou e ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito sorrindo, fazendo ele apertar ainda mais seu abraço em volta dela. Meu coração doia, eu não sabia porque eu ficava olhando, mais tinha alguma coisa que não me permitia desviar a atenção, acho que era o meu cerebro e meu coração tentando assimilar a ideia de perder as esperanças e esquecer Edward.

Para uns a audição vampirica é um dom maravilhoso, mas nesse momento ela me fez afundar ainda mais na dor. Escutar as palavras trocadas por eles carregadas de amor fez sentir-me ainda pior

"Posso me acostumar com isso" disse a mais nova Cullen em tom de satisfação

"Não me diga que superou seus problemas com a dança." disse Edward em tom burlesco.

"Dançar não é tão ruim..com você. Mas eu estava pensando mais nisso...,em nunca ter de deixar você" disse Isabella se apertando ainda mais contra Edward

"Nunca" prometeu ele a ele e se inclinou para imergi-los em mais um beijo carregado de paixão.

Nesse momento minha mente e meu corpo já tinham entrado em topor tamanha era a dor. Nunca. Para sempre juntos.

Eu sozinha e sofrendo.

Ele com ela e feliz.

Ela com ele e feliz.

N/A: Não estava nos meus planos escrever uma segunda parte mas a inspiração bateu e ela acabou saindo . Não sei se ficou muito boa e por isso agradeço desde já qualquer comentario ou opinião, tambem gostaria de agradecer as reviews a mim enviadas.

Esclareço desde já que não vou continuar e que talvez poste mais algum capitulo sobre a visão de Tanya sobre Renesmee e o ataque dos Vonturi.

Bjos


	3. Extra I  Editado

N/A: Eu mudei algumas coisas nesse extra que não me agradavam. Na verdade a parte em que o Edward e a Tanya conversam, já que eu acho que o Edward nunca trataria uma mulher assim.

Extra I - Editado

Aqui estava eu na mansão dos Cullen esperando para ver o homem que eu amo se casar com outra.

Para alguns isso pode parecer triste ou ate melancolico, para mim e so mais uma pouco de dor para carregar no coração, mas um pouco da dor que eu conheço e carrego a anos.

Perdida em meus pensamento so percebi quando Edward subiu ao altar, ele estava magnifico como sempre e parecia extremamente nervoso.

O cânone de Pachelbel começou a tocar. Alice entrou deslizando com um sorriso radiante estampado em sua face, e então tudo aconteceu, eu vi pela primeira vez a mulher que roubou o coração do homem que eu amo, a mulher que ele escolheu para passar a eternidade a seu lado , a mulher que ele escolheu para entregar o seu coração, para perder sua virtude, para dividir os momentos de alegria, tristeza, angustia, anciedade, tudo. A mulher que ele escolheu para ter seu corpo,alma e o mais importante seu coração.

Ainda pior era o fato de que eu não podia dizer que ela era feia, baixinha, gorda, nada por que mesmo ela sendo humana ela era magnifica, longos cabelos castanhos, olhos grandes e profundos de um tom que parecia chocolate derretido, nariz pequeno e levemente arrebitado, rosto em forma de coração e um corpo com formas voluptosas aparentes mesmo com o vestido de noiva que por sinal a fazia luzir ainda mais bela, um vestido branco e cintilante que se abria em uma calda, quase como um copo-de-leite invertido que fazia seu corpo parecer extremamente elegante e gracioso.

Aparentemente estava tão nervosa quanto Edward mas o nervisismo dos dois desapareceu no segundo em que seus olhares se trocaram, Edward abriu um sorriso radiante e carregado de amor, e se possivel nesse momento a dor de meu peito se intensificou e uma onda de ciúmes imensa invadiu meu corpo, por que ele não podia me amar se eu o amava tanto? por que ele tinha que amar outra? por que não era eu no lugar dela? por que ele não podia sorrir desse jeito para mim?

A cerimonia começou, foram os minutos mais longos de minha vida, cada momento era um suplicio, mas a pior parte foram os votos onde eles juraram amor eterno um ao outro e no final trocaram um beijo carregado de amor e paixão, aquela foi a gota que fez transbordar ainda mais a dor que eu sentia no peito, era incrivel que alguem pudesse sentir tanta dor e continuar vivo.

A cerimonia continuou e logo a dança dos noivos chegou, Edward tomou sua...esposa nos braços e a levou para a pista de dança onde eles mais uma vez pisaram no meu coração já que o Sr. e a Sra. Cullen trocaram mais um beijo que me fez sentir uma imensa raiva daquela mulher que agora ocupava o lugar que eu sempre desejei.

Mau sabia eu que a pior parte ainda estava por vir.

Após um pequeno conflito de Edward com o que era pelo cheiro um lobisomem, Emmet tirou a sua mais nova "irmã" para dançar e Edward foi em busca de uma parceira para dançar, e eu não me permiti perder a oportunidade de estar em seus braços pelo menos uma ultima vez.

Edward? - o chamei quando estive por perto

Tanya – ele disse se virando o meu coração há muito tempo morto se encolheu quando notei um certo tom de disgosto em sua voz. Por que ele me tratava assim?

Tanya a sua presença nunca me foi ao todo agradavel e você sabe disso. – Edward respondeu em tom frio e cortante a minha pergunta mental – Você sempre tentando alguma coisa, insistindo mesmo quando eu esquivava e isso com o tempo acaba sendo estressante.

Eu sentia vontade de chorar, de me debulhar em lagrimas mais isso era impossivel estando paralizada como eu estava. Suas palavras chegaram a mim como adagas afiadas que perfuravam meu coração. Por que ele me tratava assim?

Tanya, em hipotese alguma e queria lhe magoar. Em momento algum eu quis lhe dar e/ou alimentar suas esperanças. Não foi minha intenção e sinceramente me perdoe se eu fui capaz de cometer tal ato atroz. Me perdoe por não poder retribuir os seus sentimentos em relação a mim e eu lhe desejo ferventemente que você possa encontrar alguem que seja capaz de retribuir os seus sentimentos a altura. - em meu inconsiente foi registrado o fato de que a musica tinha chegado ao seu fim, e parece que ele tambem registrou esse fato devido as palavras que se seguiram – Bom, Tanya, foi um prazer desfrutar dessa dança com você. Espero que desfrute do resto da comemoração. Se me der licença acho que vou procurar minha esposa.

Eu simplismente consegui assentir, tinha certeza de que minha voz não sairia se tentasse falar, a minha vontade nesse momento era de morrer para fazer a dor em meu peito cessar.

Como sempre a gentileza e o cavalheirismo de Edward me fizeram suspirar. Mesmo sendo gentis e atenciosas, as palavras de Edward me ferriram. Elas eram firmes, não deixavam brecha para discução. Ele queria que eu o esquecece, perdesse todas as esperanças. Ah, quão tolo ele podia ser ao achar que eu era capaz de tal proeza e de que tal eu já não havia tentado. Mas ele estava feliz e queria que eu fosse tambem. So não sabia que não era possivel sem ele.

Edward, assim como havia dito foi atras de sua encontr-lá a primeira coisa que ele fez foi abraça-la e ela feliz, deitou a cabeça em seu peito sorrindo, fazendo ele apertar ainda mais seu abraço em volta dela. Meu coração doia, eu não sabia porque eu ficava olhando, mais tinha alguma coisa que não me permitia desviar a atenção, acho que era o meu cerebro e meu coração tentando assimilar a ideia de perder as esperanças e esquecer Edward.

Para uns a audição vampirica é um dom maravilhoso, mas nesse momento ela me fez afundar ainda mais na dor. Escutar as palavras trocadas por eles carregadas de amor fez sentir-me ainda pior

"Posso me acostumar com isso" disse a mais nova Cullen em tom de satisfação

"Não me diga que superou seus problemas com a dança." disse Edward em tom burlesco.

"Dançar não é tão ruim..com você. Mas eu estava pensando mais nisso...,em nunca ter de deixar você" disse Isabella se apertando ainda mais contra Edward

"Nunca" prometeu ele a ela e se inclinou para imergi-los em mais um beijo carregado de paixão.

Nesse momento minha mente e meu corpo já tinham entrado em topor tamanha era a dor. Nunca. Para sempre juntos.

Eu sozinha e sofrendo.

Ele com ela e feliz.

Ela com ele e feliz.


End file.
